


Potion resource.

by Embersnight



Series: Embers ideas/ guide of stuff for fanfiction. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Every single potion/ type of potion is given a description of uses/how it works. Use the index to look for certain potions.
Series: Embers ideas/ guide of stuff for fanfiction. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. The OG: Water bottle

Water bottle: the basic of all basic potions if you can even consider it a potion. Fulfills thirst and can be any temperature. It is literally just water.


	2. Mundane potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundane potion.

Mundane potions have a small effect and take anything from not mundane to a little bit more mundane. Having a nice soup? It is now just soup. Not bad, not great, just soup. Again, self-explanatory. Room temperature looks like water, nothing special.


	3. Thick potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thick potion.

You know the thicker water? For old people with digestive issues? Yeah, It's that. Just that. oddly thick water. Kinda warm for some reason you don't understand. There you go.


	4. Awkward potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward potion.

Has no effect or at least I think it doesn't, kinda oddly warm, doesn't make much sense but it is. Just makes you feel odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now onto the actual potions.


	5. Night vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Vision

Night Vision makes it so you can see in the dark. It is normally cold-ish and has a dark purple-blue tint. It helps to see underwater as well. If taken while day time, natural light can hurt your eyes as well as bright artificial light sources. Generally lasts for 3-8 minutes but can vary depending on the skill with which it was brewed. Can cause nausea it paired with blindness as they have opposite effects. Extended use can cause the user to have night vision indefinitely or can cause permanent retinal damage and should not be taken over an extended period of time. It should be noted that without proper care, this potion can spoil and become blindness, or cause permanent damage.


	6. Invisibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invis

Invisibility causes the user to become invisible for the duration of the potion. The user can see themselves but no one else can, even other players that have the invisibility effect. If the strength of the potion is lowered, it can cause the user to appear like an apparition, however, this is very dangerous as it could become permanent. Extended use of this potion can cause the player to no longer see themselves, and can also cause body parts, like arms, legs, or vital organs, to stop functioning or go missing entirely, which obviously has bad effects. If the user is damaged while using invisibility, the effects will start to lessen due to your body's reaction of getting hurt. It It should be noted that in rare cases, it has caused useres to be able to float. If the potion spoils, it will have major side-effects and increase the chance of risk fo damage.


	7. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength >:)

Strength potion: has a deep red color and quite warm. As the name suggests, it strengthens the takers attacks. It only makes damage the deal greater. It doesn't protect them in any way and the user may become more cocky with the added strength which can lead to great injury and increased impulsivity. Taking to much strength potion can lead to a heart attack or a seizure and overuse can lead to muscle damage and permanent brain damage. This happened because of how the potion works, by increasing muscle strength for a short amount of time, which can lead to injury and even rip a muscle apart due to the stress put on it. It is common for joints to pop out of place when harsh attacks are used. 

When using, remember the rule of potions: the greater the effect, the more danger you are in.

Note: If this potion expired, do not use, it could cause permanent peralasis of your body.


	8. Leaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hippity hoppity, get off my property.

Potion of leaping: Has a lime green color and mildly cold to the touch. Leaping gives the user the ability to jump higher than usual, but not high enough to cause damage unless they jump off something that would normally cause damage. It should be noted that leaping, no matter how strong the potion, does not have that strong of an effect, as all it really does is provide the user with a slight increase in leg strength, and depending on the person, will not take it past the most they have ever been able to do, and doesn't really even work for some. Leapping potions don't have any side effects besides sore muscles as it always stayed within the body's limits. Overuse can lead to people hopping more often and could become permanent. Nothing life-changing, just slight annoyance, and it really never happens. Generally not used and most users who take it are younger and do it for fun, to give a bouncy house effect. If it is expired, just throw it out. It wouldn't have any effect and just tastes bad. All in all, kinda meh of a potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaping is rarely used by anyone but hey, if we count awkward potions, we count leaping.


	9. Fire ressistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't burn. I mean you would not really feel great if you're in lava but you won't die.

Fire res: A lighter orange color, the potion is cold to the touch and when used, gives the user a very cold feeling. prevents the user from being burned or affected by fire in any way, though if the user is in lava, they will feel uncomfortably warm but wouldn't burn. Overuse can lead to an aversion to water and in extreme casses, they effected must stay in the nether to simply be warm enough to not die of hypothermia. Many report of having dryer skin with extended use over time. Drinking water regularly before and after using the potion is recommended as people can become severely dehydrated. NEVER USE WHEN EXPIRED!!! It should also be noted that Nether hybrids do not need to use this potion as they are already fire-resistant, though their counter parts may not be. The reason why isn't fully know but most ignore that for the most part.


	10. Swifftness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert speed noises here*

Swifftness: periwinkle in color and warm to the touch. increases the users speed in everything, including the mind. one must use EXTREME CAUTION when using. Can induce a coma if high enough in dose and people have been know to have heart attacks and die frequently when this potion is used. It is heavily monitored and should only be used in an emergency with no other option. Many people are unable to sit still while the effect is applied and those with mental disorders such as ADD or ADHD have been know to pass out from stress. Prolonged use can cause the user to constantly need to move to the point they collapse of exhaustion and die. To put it simply, THIS IS A DANGEROUS POTION!!! The reason why follows the rule of potions: the greater the effect, the greater the consequence.


	11. Slowness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like trying to get out of bed in the morning.

Slowness: grayish in color, very cold to the touch. Slowness is in the harmful effects category with things such as poison and harming. Because this potion is illegal, it is unable to be regulated. At one point in time, it was used by police to capture criminals but was deemed cruel and unusual because of its side effects. Slowness affects everything about a person, from cognitive function to life-sustaining functions like breathing and your heartbeat. Its effects always leave permanent problems with the victim, and many will die from it if they have any pre existing conditions. Those who have been afflicted with its effects are sometimes left paralyzed if they couldn't get help soon enough. You will learn later in the book about antidotes to any potion. It also causes disorientation in the victim and has sometimes been used as a sedative when people have been snatched.


	12. Potion of the turtle master.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the weirdest potions that exsist.

Turtle master: Dark purple in color, warm. The turtle master potion is banned and all turtle scutes that end up producing are immediately burned. The turtle master potion has all the problems as the slowness potion and add's resistance which, while normally good, is in high dosage and mixed with the slowness causing an internal battle with the victim and permanent physical and psychological damage. Generally used to incapacitate world leaders and besides being made with turtle shells, mimics the 'safety' and speed of a turtle and the master part comes from its use.


	13. Water breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blop. I am a fish.

Water breathing: Deep blue in color, room temperature. Gives the user the ability to hold their breath longer, giving the appearance of being able the breathe underwater. Prolong use can lead to physical changes such as gills or an affinity for water, in extreme cases, they can only live in water and can't live outside of water. The power varies greatly and the potion itself can be very finicky. You must be careful while using and should have some milk along with another person nearby. Water breathing, while one of the easiest options to make, is also the most variable and hard to make correctly. Remember to be careful while using the potion.


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apple a day keep's the hunger away.

Healing: deep pink in color and warm to the touch. one of the only know potions to have an identifiable taste, which is described as sickly sweet. Healing only heals physical wounds, psychological damage must be dealt with through therapy. Healing takes any wound, even life-threatening ones, and heals it completely, though a scar may remain. please note that if the person is already dead, the potion will not work. If you don't have any physical wounds and consume this potion, you can gain diseases like cancer, as cancer happens when one cell replenishes faster than normal and causes a tumor. The way healing works, while not fully understood, basically heals the wound by spreading up the body process of healing and can leave the consumer very tired and sore. Overuse can lead to abnormalities and in rear cases, extra limbs, or even organs. Overuse can also lead to the potion no longer working or even reversing what it has previously healed. Can also lead to extreme nausea. If expired, don't use it, you will definitely die. Just instantly die. Also, don't use it for minor injuries or for dislocated or broken bones, because you are awake while it gets set again or while it heals and it is very painful.


	15. Harming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch. Also the narrator in this one is super salty about this potion.

Harming, purple in color, feels either burning hot or freezing cold with no in-between. This potion is pretty self-explanatory, you get hurt and it is painful and it sucks. It is outlawed as you would imagine, and if you make it, you should burn in the nether. >:(

(more info: can cause internal bleeding and death in high enough dosage, many people blackout from the pain. If expired, it doesn't do much. You would probably get sick though.)   
P.S. The narrator is salty because they got hit with the potion once upon a time.


	16. Potion of poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food poising is the worst.

Poison: Green in color, room temperature, smells rancid. Out flawed for obvious reasons, dosage determines the damage, higher dosage, more likely you are to die. Honestly pretty self-explanatory and well known as it is one of the more classic potions.


	17. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an arm again. congrats!

Regeneration: pale pink in color, vaguely warm. Regeneration is one of those odd potions that is really made and really ever used in emergency situations. It has a powerful effect so after the effect is pretty bad. Regeneration means that you can regrow a limb, get all your blood back and there are rumors it can bring people back to life but that is mostly speculation. The after effect is that you go into a coma and it takes about a year to fully recover because growing a limb takes a lot of energy.


	18. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRONG BOI!!!

Strength: Red in color: Cold to the touch. This potion is similar to strength and leaping in its mechanical but makes you extremely capable to deal damage. The aftereffect is extreme fatigue and in certain cases, even muscle atrophy. Please remember that no amount of potions will make you invincible. Again, one of the classic potions so there isn't much to explain about it.


	19. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert song lyric here*

Weakness: ashy gray in color, oddly cold. Weakness makes you more susceptible to everything and can cause heart problems and many people collapse once in contact with it. Bones become more brittle, it becomes a lot harder to breathe, all in all, a debilitating potion, and it never expires. Literally, no one makes it because just trying to make it can cause injury and it is obviously outlawed. You probably couldn't even make it unless you are dead and can somehow make a potion and decide to do that with your time.


	20. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what this does.

Luck: green, room tempurature. Honestly, it probably had no effect. No one ever uses it and it is basically useless except Mabey to rehydrate if you have nothing else. Just kinda meh.


	21. Slow falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling with style.

Flowfalling: gray: room temperature. No one has a clue on how it works but you fall slowly and don't take fall damage. But it is very useful. As far as we know overuse leads to you growing wings which is painful but you now have wings. Other than that, it doesn't really cause any problems. Really only used by adventures anyway. Literally, no one has any idea how it works so you can use caution if you want but who knows, Mabey it could help you. Meaby? I mean, you could probably make a fun ride of something. IDK.

P.S. the narrator doesn't understand this and also wants wings. Which like, fair enough.


	22. Extra!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra info.

Hi, the author here, Hope you enjoyed my adding lore to things that absolutely don't need it. Anyways, milk clear potion effects because it all the other cow variations can do weird stuff like make soup, then why not have regular cows have magic milk. I mean you can make potions so it isn't that far of a stretch. Also, a dragon's breath could be a cure-all but getting it is extremely dangerous because it comes from a dragon. IDK, just a thought. Anyways, enjoy your new-found knowledge that doesn't serve much of a purpose. :) I also kinda ran out of ideas for the last few chapters if you couldn't tell.


End file.
